The Picus Daily Standard (DXHR)
The Picus Daily Standard is a newspaper appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is one of the largest newspapers in circulation, distributed digitally with the tagline One Globe. One source For News and published by the Picus Group. ''Transcripts'' Issue 1 ''Washington Braces for Historic Augmentation Hearings ''Police are bracing for massive demonstrations tomorrow on the National Mall. Protesters, led by the Humanity Front movement, have been arriving by the busload to make their voiced heard. At issue are claims of a major breakthrough in human augmentation research. The discovery, made by Dr. Megan Reed and her team of researchers at Sarif Industries, suggests that the bond between human tissue and mechanical electrodes can be strengthened through adaptive DNA fusing. This development could eliminate the need for Neuropozyne - a highly-expensive drug manufactured under an exclusive patent by the VersaLife company. If these findings are confirmed, the discovery will greatly democratize mechanical augmentations by making them safer and far less costly. Pro-human advocates want to ban the technology on moral and ethical grounds. ''Darrow May Not Attend Washington Science Hearings ''Sources close to billionaire Hugh Darrow say that Panchaea, the arctic installation designed to stem the advance of global warming, is nearing completion. Citing the need to oversee the project himself, Darrow is yet to confirm his attendance at the National Science Board Hearings in Washington, DC. Issue 2 ''Congress Under Pressure to Reconvene Hearings ''Florida Governor Philip Riley Mead used strong language today, urging Congress to reconvene Committee hearings on human augmentation. Intended as a means to examine the ethical and legal ramifications of human enhancement technology, the hearings were suspended six months ago after a terrorist attack on Sarif Industries. Among those killed in the attack was Dr. Megan Reed, one of the world's leading experts in the field. Hinting at a high-level cover-up, Mead said "I cannot believe one scientist's death has put an end to such an important debate. It seems a little convenient that the attack happened right before Dr. Reed was set to present her research." Speaker of the House Skip Riley has yet to respond to Governor Mead's comments. ''Extremists Attack L.I.M.B. Clinics [[LIMB International|''Liberty in Mind and Body (L.I.M.B.)]]'' clinics in Chicago and Denver were ransacked yesterday by pro-human radicals intent on showing their support for the Humanity Front movement. Humanity Front, publicly opposed to the use of human enhancement technologies, has denounced the act as unacceptable.'' Issue 3 ''Can the Motor City Rise Again? ''Perhaps more than any other place, Detroit embodies the change America has undergone over the past two decades. Devastated first by the demise of the auto industry and then by the global oil crash of , this former heart of American enterprise has lost many of its once-proud neighborhoods to decay, poverty, and crime. Still, there is hope. In 2007, augmentation developer Sarif Industries made Detroit its corporate headquarters, converting a defunct automotive plant into a state-of-the-art manufacturing facility. David Sarif, CEO of the firm, adamantly believes Detroit can become a 'beacon city' where capital investment and urban renewal set a standard for the whole country. Says Sarif, "Human enhancement technology will lead humankind to a brighter future - and Detroit with it!" ''Tai Yong Medical Continues Global Expansion ''Shanghai-based Tai Yong Medical Corporation increased its market share by 7.3% this week, thanks to the acquisition of human modification specialist Laredo Manufacturing , PLC of Chile. The company now owns and operates plants in fifteen countries worldwide. Issue 4 Variant 1 ''Hostages Rescued at Sarif Manufacturing Plant Note: This article appears if Adam Jensen managed to secure the hostages at the Sarif Manufacturing Plant. ''Tragedy was averted in Milwaukee Junction this evening as Detroit S.W.A.T. teams swept through the Sarif Industries manufacturing plant, freeing workers from pro-human extremists who had been holding them hostage for several hours. "It could have been a bloodbath," commented Sgt. Neil Townsend, Chief of the Tactical Unit, "but we encountered very little resistance. The operation was a complete success." Townsend's words stand in start contrast to eyewitness accounts criticizing his team for reacting too slowly. "The S.W.A.T. team sure took their sweet time. They stood around for hours, like they were afraid to move or something," said an unidentified man. Townsend's department is still deflecting blame for mishandling a similar stand-off 2 years ago in Mexicatown when a SWAT team killed a 15 year-old teen, igniting a city-wide riot. ''Anti-Aug Terrorist at Large ''Note: This article appears if Jensen let Sanders go. The mastermind behind today's hostage-taking at Sarif Industries is on the loose. He is being hunted by local, state and federal law enforcement agencies. A decorated ex-Marine, Ezekiel "Zeke" Sanders is the leader of a group of militant, pro-human activists known as Purity First. Variant 2 ''Biohazard Bomb Triggered at Sarif Manufacturing Plant ''Note: This article appears if Jensen didn't disarm the bomb at the Sarif Manufacturing Plant. Tragedy struck Sarif Industries in Milwaukee Junction this evening as a homemade, biological explosive planted by pro-human extremists was detonated, killing several employees. "It was completely unexpected," commented Sgt. Neil Townsend, Chief of the Tactical Unit. "They were much better organized than we had anticipated." Eyewitnesses slammed Townsend's team for reacting too slowly to the situation. The criticism underscores the considerable problems facing a department that is still blamed for mishandling a similar stand-off two years ago in Mexicatown when a SWAT team killed a 15 year-old teen, igniting a city-wide riot. When asked if fears of rekindling public unrest prevented him from acting any sooner, Townsend declined comment. ''Anti-Aug Terrorist at Large ''Note: This article appears if Jensen let Sanders go. The mastermind behind today's hostage-taking at Sarif Industries is on the loose. He is being hunted by local, state and federal law enforcement agencies. A decorated ex-Marine, Ezekiel "Zeke" Sanders is the leader of a group of militant, pro-human activists known as Purity First. Issue 5 ''Ny'ashia Returns in Triumph ''Ny'ashia Akim, the fully augmented Nigerian pop star, swept the PlanetMusic Awards tonight in Los Angeles, winning in six categories. Her latest album, 'Yoruba', about her struggles with discrimination, poverty, and more recently augmentation, has captured the hearts of fans worldwide. Afterward, Akim spoke about the difficulties of living with enhancements. "As a woman of color, living with augmentations is a challenge. You become a stranger in every culture. And Neuropozyne is so expensive! Thank God I am blessed enough to be able to afford it. It is a struggle, but it has enabled me to continue doing what I love - performing." Critically injured during a terrorist attack in Lagos in 2025, Akim appeared at the PMAs for the first time in two years. ''Anti-Aug Taggart Coming to Mullins Convention Center ''Perhaps surprising in a city that has historically supported augmentation, Humanity Front founder Bill Taggart's upcoming appearance at the Mullins Convention Center is nearly sold out. This development may reflect the growing wave of support for anti-enhancement groups across the nation. Issue 6 ''Suspect in Custody After Olympia Bomb Attack ''Law enforcement officials have arrested Joshua Korbin, 33, in connection with Saturday's car bombing at the Washington State Capitol in Olympia. Officials say the man, accused of driving a bomb-laden SUV into the Capitol building, was a key member of the separatist terror group, New Sons of Freedom (NSF). In a written statement to the press, the NSF called for the Pacific Northwest to secede from the United States. The rambling political screed also made the claim that Korbin is being held illegally in a secret FEMA internment camp outside Seattle. When asked about these accusations, Thomas Shea, Executive Director of FEMA quipped, "We can't be expected to respond to every lunatic who thinks the government is out to get them." ''Intense Fighting in N.T. Standoff ''Australia's civil war came closer to ending today as Belltower's 12th Commando Regiment successfully quelled an insurgency in the Northern Territory. Pro-China rebels responsible for the uprising have been demanding that the South Australian Federation release control of vital oil reserves and recognize the Northern government-in-exile. Issue 7 Variant 1 ''Police Investigate Break-in at City Morgue ''An unknown perpetrator broke into the Jefferson Drive Police Precinct this evening and tampered with important evidence, potentially derailing an ongoing investigation, said police. Officials have begun questioning anyone who may have witnessed the burglary, with an apparent focus on desk sergeant Wayne Haas, who was on duty at the time. Haas is the ex-SWAT Team operative who shot and killed a 15 year-old boy in Mexicantown two years ago, igniting a city-wide riot. "The precinct will be shut down until a thorough investigation by Homeland Security is completed," said Ryan Penn, Chief of the Detroit Police Department. Jefferson Drive is the same facility where the bodies of those killed at Sarif Industries had been taken after the savage attack at company headquarters earlier this year. ''Downtown Broadcast Installation Vandalized ''Cable television and radio services were disrupted across Detroit's city center this evening when a broadcast antenna located in gang-controlled territory was shut down. Local police and Picus News, who own and maintain the broadcast installation, are investigating the incident. Variant 2 ''Bloody Siege at Detroit Police Precinct Note: This article appears if Jensen started a shootout at the police station. ''An unnamed assailant walked into the Jefferson Drive Police Precinct this evening, savagely attacking officers and staff. Police have yet to reveal how many officers were injured or killed, but witnesses at the scene have indicated a bloodbath. Investigators have promised a sweeping search for the attacker. "The precinct will be shut down until a thorough investigation is completed. Besides the bloodshed, it is clear that the assailant tampered with evidence for a very important case. This cowardly deed will not go unpunished," said Ryan Penn, Chief of the Detroit Police Department. Jefferson Drive is the same facility where the bodies of those killed at Sarif Industries had been taken after the savage attack at company headquarters earlier this year. ''Downtown Broadcast Installation Vandalized ''Cable television and radio services were disrupted across Detroit's city center this evening when a broadcast antenna located in gang-controlled territory was shut down. Local police and Picus News, who own and maintain the broadcast installation, are investigating the incident. Issue 8 ''TYM Announces New Cash Stimulus for Pangu ''Tai Yong Medical announced today that it will be making another large investment in the construction of Hengsha Island's two-tiered city on the Yangtze River. Built on split levels, the Lower City has already become a bustling hub of exotic nightlife and cultural activity, and the Upper City will soon be a center for universities and high-tech research. The single biggest corporate underwriter in China, Tai Yong Medical is injecting an undisclosed sum into Hengsha's economy to ensure new facilities are built to world-class standards. Tai Yong's President and CEO, Zhao Yun Ru, spoke about the stimulus package. "We want to make Hengsha the undisputed world leader in cybernetics. And we will spare no expense to ensure that we stay on track until our goals are realized." ''Darrow Industries Offering Substantial Incentives ''Darrow Industries has joined the ranks of employers offering free augmentation as an incentive to join their workforce. With the mammoth Panchaea High-Arctic Installation nearing completion, and another huge facility underway in the Indian Ocean, the need for manpower had reached a critical level. Issue 9 ''Panchaea and the Ethics of Biotechnology ''It goes without saying that technology is advancing at an astonishing rate. Yet even as society debates the ethical quandaries behind many scientific applications, companies like Tai Yong Medical continue to push boundaries. "Research into organic computational matrixes has helped us envision machines capable of thinking at tremendous speeds while reacting with the judgement of humans," says Zhao Yun Ru, TYM's CEO. "Ambitious projects like Panchaea would not have been possible without it." The greatest breakthrough of the Deep Ocean Installation is its ability to continually monitor and adapt to shifting oceanic pressures. And the possibilities extend far beyond earthly applications. "With similar extreme conditions existing outside of the earth's atmosphere, the same technology may one day be used in space," hinted Zhao with a smile. ''Damaged Cells Repaired Using Nanotechnology ''Versalife announced today that it has successfully repaired diseased blood cells in mice using nanorobot technology. The nanorobot functions in a similar way to how natural antibodies work. Researchers hope it can eventually be used to treat people inflicted with AIDS. Issue 10 ''Figures Show Sharp Global Rise in Terrorism ''The number of serious international terrorist incidents more than doubled last year, as reported by the United Nations Terrorism Task Force. According to their statistics, the number of significant attacks grew to 1,285, up from 582 in 2026. For proponents of private militias, these figures validate and support the increasing use of private contractors to help deal with terrorism - such as Belltower Associates, Inter-Guarda PLC, and Sharp Edge, Inc., all of whom have greatly bolstered their global presence. Those opposed to the expanding role of these militias argue that the integration of private and public security forces is cost-prohibitive and undermines the checks and balances needed for true democratic accountability. To address these concerns, the UN report proposes the formation of an international counter-terrorism unit. ''Large Weapons Cache Found After Standoff ''A storehouse of handguns and assault weapons was found in a Brisbane home after a two-day standoff with police. Authorities say eight pro-China rebels were taken into custody. The South Australian Federation was once again forced to bring in private contractors to help quell the unrest. Issue 11 ''Anti-Augmentation Riots Erupt Worldwide ''Tonight across North America, Europe, Africa, and the Middle East, protesters are turning up in the tens of thousands to voice their opposition to unregulated human augmentation research by biotech corporations. Many have begun burning cars and looting businesses to get their point across. The violence erupted after satellite footage surfaced, showing unidentified scientists performing torturous, vivisection-like experiments on teams of so-called "augmented super soldiers." Images of the procedures have gathered near-universal condemnation from the international community. In Detroit, huge crowds have gathered in front of Sarif Industries. Swelling the protesters' numbers are those who had attended anti-augmentation crusader Bill Taggart's speech at the Mullins Convention Center. Heavily armed police units have been brought in to restore order. ''Artists Against Violence Announce Concert for Peace ''Artists Against Violence have announced an upcoming benefit concert to promote peace. Stated for the Trinity Theater in Los Angeles, all proceeds will go toward the Retake Our City initiative. Confirmed artists include superstar Ny'ashia Akim and rockers The Seventh Day Syndicate. Issue 12 ''Activist Isaias Sandoval Arrested ''Note: This article appears if Jensen got Taggart to publicly admit Sandoval's possible involvement in the attack on Sarif Industries. Detroit Police have arrested Humanity Front activist Dr. Isaias Sandoval on charges of terrorism. Sandoval stands accused of aiding in the bloody attack on Sarif Industries six months ago. He was found hiding in the Detroit sewer system in an attempt to elude police. The arrest was made after Humanity Front founder, Bill Taggart, accused his protege of terrorism following his speech at the Mullins Convention Center. Taggart's revelation was shocking to many as Sandoval had risen to prominence on the anti-augmentation scene by publicly advocating non-violent solutions to the debate. Police Press Liason Drew Lansing praised Mr. Taggart for his help. "We need more citizens to act like Mr. Taggart did. Without him, Sandoval might still be on the loose." ''Nation Warned to Prepare for State of Emergency ''Thomas Shea, Executive Director of FEMA, today warned the nation to be ready for emergency measures to be enacted in response to the sharp rise in domestic terrorism. He went so far as to suggest that martial law could be established if the matter is not resolved soon. Issue 13 ''W.H.O. Issues Worldwide Recall of Biochips ''The World Health Organization today issues a worldwide recall on biochips, urging mechanically-enhanced people to visit their local L.I.M.B. clinics immediately for examination. The recall comes amid countless reports of malfunction and electrostatic disturbances, ranging from minor flare-ups to potentially lethal defects. Due to a systemic glitch in the implanted chips, the devices are in danger of no longer transmitting neural impulses to inorganic tissue. In response, augmentation giant Tai Yong Medical has ramped up the production of new, untainted biochips. "We want to be part of the solution. We want to help as many people as possible." said President and CEO, Zhao Yun Ru. While proponents of augmentation are suggesting this is only a minor setback. critics are united, saying that this incident proves enhancement is a problem that is now out of control. ''Terrorist at Large in Lower Hengsha ''Belltower authorities in Lower Hengsha are searching for a terrorist who has so far eluded them. They believe the suspect may be in hiding within Hengsha's criminal underworld, among black marketeers suspected of involvement in a recent spate of kidnappings. Issue 14 ''Investigation Into Hengsha Port Explosion Delayed ''Chinese authorities have yet to launch a full investigation into an explosion that shook the Port of Hanming, and which continues to disrupt shipping on the Yangtze River. "The dock where the unfortunate incident took place is under lease to Belltower Associates, yes," stated Dock Administrator Wang Jun. "Given that no casualities have been reported, we've graciously decided to delay our investigation until Belltower completes a preliminary inquiry first." Belltower Associates, the world's largest military contractor, has been quick to affirm that the dock was being used to store and deploy general supply materials and provisions, not munitions. "Nothing being stored there could have caused this detonation. We suspect a sewer gas explosion or attack by organized crime," concluded Wang. ''Pirates Ousted From Flotilla Town ''Another floating "Pirate Town" has been neutralized off the coast of New Guinea, according to Belltower Associates. The military contractor has increased its presence in the area due to their involvement in the Australian conflict, and vows to keep shipping lanes safe. Issue 15 ''Australian Conflict Set to Escalate? ''The civil war that has raged for over two years in the Republic of Australia may be on the verge of escalating once again. On Saturday, South Australian Federation (SAF) troops led by Belltower military contractors clashed with Free States of Australia (FSA) rebels outside Alice Springs, NT. One Belltower Soldier was killed and five others wounded in what the SAF called "a draw." "Obviously, every death in Australia hurts," stated SAF Department of Defense spokesman Donald Fredel. "But progress is being made. Belltower Associates continues to live up to its reputation and, in time, this rebellion will be put down." Privatization versus nationalization of oil deposits in the Australian territory of Antarctica are at the center of the divide. ''Biochip Recall Causes More Than Headaches ''Peaceful queues have begun erupting into violent riots at LIMB clinics worldwide. Worry over possible lasting effects of the biochip malfunction, combined with rumors of preferential treatment being extended to VIPs, law enforcement, and military personnel, have sparkled the mass revolts. Issue 16 ''Biotech Industry Leaders to Debate Ethics ''The International Panel on Biotechnology and Ethics in Scientific Research (IPBESR) has announced plans to convene early next year, specifically to discuss the issue and future of mechanical augmentation. "Specific objectives of the panel will be threefold," states Christian Hoog, chairman of the Ghert University Bioethics Institute and head of the IPBESR's steering committee. "First, to hold an honest and open debate on current practices relating to neuroprosthetic research. Second, to provide thorough, forward-looking analyses into the future of the human-machine interface. And third, to evaluate current trends and emerging studies into less invasive augmentation technologies." The IPBESR's announcement comes on the heels of growing public outcry over augmentation recalls, and calls for a United Nations-sponsored vote on industry regulation. ''"Heaven" to Open to All ''Page Industries has sped up its plans to build the first permanent commercial space station, named "Heaven." The orbital resort will accommodate 12,000 people and offer many 5-star restaurants and hotels. Expected cost for a night's stay: 100,000 credits. Issue 17 ''Key World Players to Visit Panchaea ''Billionaire Hugh Darrow is inviting the world to Panchaea, his state-of-the-art installation in the high arctic. Darrow will be bringing key delegates from the United Nations, important players in the augmentation debate, and high-ranking government officials from around the world for a three day summit. Topping the agenda will be the augmentation issue. Insiders believe that Darrow and L.I.M.B. - a major sponsor of the Panchaea project - are working together to reach an agreement with the UN and other international bodies concerning the regulation of human enhancement technology. Employing the highest percentage of augmented people in the world, Panchaea is a fitting stage to showcase and debate the possibilities that human enhancement represents. ''Explosions Shut Down Port on Hengsha Island ''Shipping on the Yangtze River continues to be disrupted, days after a violent explosion shut down the Port of Hanming on Hengsha Island. The small dockyard, leased by Belltower Associates, sustained heavy damages. Chinese authorities believe Australian terrorists may be behind the bombing. Trivia The contents of the newspaper seems to be downloaded from the Internet in real time as evidenced by the words "connection established" at the top of each copy of the Daily Standard. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution books, magazines and newspapers Category:Lore